The adjusting elements for the various adjustable parts of the carburetor, such as for example mixture adjusting screws or set screws for automatic choke, can be adjusted with ease, even for layman, by using a specific tool.
The carburetor is an important unit for properly setting the fuel-air mixing ratio in the mixture to be supplied to the internal combustion engine, so that if the adjustable parts of the carburetor are adjusted at random, the correct mixing ratio preset at the manufacturing factory may be deranged to cause imperfect combustion of the mixture and uncontrolled release of harmful exhaust gas into the atmosphere.